FTB S2: EP 2 - The Madness
by maxrpg
Summary: Its the big day for Jack and Sam when she finally goes in to labour. Alisana heads off to Gaia to train with the Nox. Meanwhile a crisis is brewing off-world when the new captain of the Daedalus class ship, the USS Lincoln, suddenly comes through the Stargate at the SGC.
1. Labour

**Fade To Black - Series 2 - Episode 2**

 **\- - The Madness - -**

* * *

Soon after returning from their last mission, Sam was in her lab with Alisana working on decoding the Stargate operating code and searching for a way to help heal Vala who has been infected with an unknown form of organic radiation. As they were hard at work on their computers Sam, who is heavily pregnant, suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and moments later her waters broke sending Alisana in to a panic and a rush to get help and get Sam to the infirmary as soon as possible.

Alisana called ahead to the infirmary and medical personnel are on their way but they couldn't wait and decided to head out of the lab and meet them part way, Alisana helps Sam walk through the corridors.

"Come on, it's just a little further." says Alisana, trying to keep moving.

Sam holds on to her stomach catching her breath, "In case you haven't notice, I'm not exactly in the best shape right now." she moans and lets go of Alisana and slowly lowers herself to a seated position by the wall.

"The elevator is just there, we can meet them." says Alisana.

"Here's fine. Here's good, lets just wait here." says Sam.

"You can't have your baby here." says Alisana.

"Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine." says Sam, she screams in pain, "Oh-s, that hurts!" she moans.

Alisana looks back at her biting her lip in panic, she has no idea what to do, then a sound from heaven echoes through her ears as the elevator doors open. 'Ding'

"Oh they're here. They're are." says Alisana, "Over here, over here, she's here, right here." she shouts, jumping up and down waving her arms to get their attention, "They're coming." she says.

"Yeah I got that." says Sam.

Dr Lam rushes out of the elevator with a nurse pushing a stretcher down the corridor towards them, when she reaches Sam she bends down in front of her, "Okay, Sam, I'm here don't worry. Have your waters broken?"

Sam nods repeatedly.

"Yes in the lab about five minutes ago, all over the floor. It was gross." says Alisana.

Dr Lam examines her briefly and then listens for the babies heart beat with her stethoscope, "Your contractions have started?" she questions.

Sam growls at her.

"Okay, help me get her on the bed." says Dr Lam, she and then nurse help her up and lay her slowly on the stretcher, "Don't worry Sam we're going to take care of you." she says.

"What can I do, can I do anything?" asks Alisana.

They begin pushing the stretcher back to the elevator, "You've done a great job so far, let us handle it now." says Dr Lam.

"Get Jack, find Jack." shouts Sam as she's pushed in to the elevator and the doors begin to close.

"Okay. Don't worry, everything will be fine." shouts Alisana, she stands alone in the corridor for a few moments just trying to take everything in and focus, then turns around and casually walks back the way she came.

* * *

 **Gate room**

* * *

After their last mission and witnessing first hand the ability that Alisana possessed in slowing down a large space rock with her mind, everyone including Alisana are curious to find out exactly what she can do. As no one at the SGC or indeed on Earth is qualified to mentor her, Jack decided it would be best to get outside help from an ally and the only one he could trust with such a job, so he contacted the Nox in the hope they could help her harness her abilities.

A short time ago they received a response from the Nox who have agreed to help train her to harness and control her abilities, they have sent someone to bring her to Gaia and be her mentor, that person is Raina.

Raina is a friend, she was one of the few Novum children who managed to escape the clutches of the Verdain along with Alisana and Jomar, sadly Jomar was murdered by the evil leader of the Verdain known only as the Commander. When the war with the Verdain ended Raina returned to Gaia with Lya and they have not seen her since that day.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are in the gate room to welcome her to Earth.

Raina steps through the gate and stands at the top of the ramp as the gate disconnects, she's wearing a long white gown made of rags which is in keeping with the typical Nox attire, but it is quite clean and looks almost elegant, her hair is not nesty filled with leaves and twigs like they're use to seeing, instead it is in shiny long golden curls with a single large flower above her forehead looking much like a daffodil.

"Raina." says Jack, with a smile on his face as he walks up to greet her with his arms out stretched inviting her in for a hug.

Raina is equally as excited to see him, blushing a little she walks forward and embraces him tightly, "Hello, Jack."

"Let me take a look at you." says Jack, breaking away and holding her shoulders, "You look good. Got a little bigger since the last time I saw you."

"Well it has been a long time." says Raina, she spots Daniel and Teal'c at the bottom of the ramp and just like she did with Jack she gives them both a big hug, "Daniel. Teal'c."

"It is good to see you are well." says Teal'c.

"Yes, its really good to see you. So how have you been?" asks Daniel.

"I have been good, it took a while to get use to new surroundings, the Nox have changed a lot and I've had several million years of history to catch up on. But I'm doing good, starting to feel like home again." says Raina, she then looks at him with compassion, "How are you doing? Lya told me about Vala."

"I'm..coping. Vala's condition still hasn't improved but we have the best people we have working on a cure." says Daniel, it still hurts him to think about it but manages to force out a brief smile.

"You know if there was anything we could do.." says Raina.

"I know." says Daniel.

There's a moment of silence which is then broken by the loud shouting of Alisana as she runs in to the gate room, "Jack, Jack...", she stops briefly in surprise when she sees Raina, they look and then run towards each other unable to contain their excitement, like most BFF's they hug and jump around screaming and laughing like teenage lunatics.

"Uhm excuse me, girls." shouts Jack, trying to be heard over the screeching of their voices.

"Love the hair.." says Alisana, she looks at the flower in her hair, "..can I get one of those."

"Hey!" shouts Jack, they turn and look at him, "I believe you were calling me?" he asks.

"Oh!, right, Sam's having the baby." says Alisana.

Jack stands speechless and in shock before looking around like a lost puppy and then bolting out of the gate room, he almost stampedes over Cadet Celli (Pronounced Kelly) on his way out.

"Hey watch it." shouts Celli, clutching a bag of peanuts in her hands.

"Sorry, gotta go." says Jack.

"What was that about?" asks Celli.

"Sam's having the baby." says Alisana.

"Oh wow, that's so beautiful." says Celli, "So are we ready to go." she adds.

"Go? Shouldn't you be on the Alliance?" asks Daniel.

"I should be but you guys trashed the ship, it's going to take at least another week before she's ready for space travel again. Captain Swanson is pretty angry with you by the way, I'd repeat what she said about SG-1 but I don't think I'm cleared to use that type of language..if you know what I mean." says Celli.

"..Oh." says Daniel, leaving it at that.

"Are you coming with us?" asks Alisana.

"Yeah, Jack thought it would be a good cultural experience for me as part of my training." says Celli.

"Then you are welcome to join us." says Raina, "It is time for us to go." she adds, she waves her arm in a circle towards the gate and the gate activates.

"Now that's cool." says Celli, nibbling on her peanuts.

As Alisana and Celli head up the ramp, Raina says goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c, giving them both another hug before heading up the ramp and through the Stargate.

As the gate disconnects, Daniel turns to Teal'c, "I better get back to the infirmary."

"Do not worry, Daniel-Jackson, we will find a cure." says Teal'c, he knows that finding a cure for Vala will be very difficult but he wants to offer comfort and hope to his dear friend.

Daniel stops and looks back at him, "I hope so." he says, then continues walking.

As they both head towards the door they stop and turn when the Stargate suddenly begins to spin to life, "Unscheduled off-world activation." announces Walter from the control room, they step back towards the gate when it activates but for 30 seconds nothing comes through, no radio signals, no IDC, then suddenly a man comes staggering through and trips and rolls down the ramp and the gate deactivates.

"Medical team to the gate room" says Walter.

Teal'c is the first to rush over, he kneels beside the man now laying face down at the foot of the ramp, he places his hands carefully underneath him and turns him over, his overalls are ripped and burnt and stained with blood from a variety of wounds on his body.

"Oh my God that's Colonel Ryan." says Daniel, recognising him as the new captain of the USS Lincoln.

"Colonel Ryan, can you hear me." says Teal'c, trying to wake the colonel, "Colonel Ryan."

Colonel Ryan comes around and slowly opens his eyes, as he turns to look at Teal'c kneeling over him he lets out an almighty terrifying scream, then appears to struggle to breath moments before he suddenly goes limp and lifeless.

Teal'c checks his pulse and then looks at Daniel just as the medical team arrive, "Colonel Ryan is dead."


	2. Heat

**Gaia**

* * *

Alisana, Raina and Celli arrive on Gaia, the Stargate is located on the top of a hill at the edge of the forest and the landscape is green and lush with three mountains in the distance, each taller than the last and like steps ascending in to the sky.

"Wow." says Celli, it's the only word she can think of as she's mesmerised by the beautiful surroundings.

"It truly is beautiful." says Alisana.

"It is home." says Raina.

Celli turns around on the spot looking for signs of civilization, "So..you live here, in the forest?" she asks.

"Some do, but most reside in Nobusflo, our city." says Raina, she sees Celli looking around again and looking quite puzzled after seeing no sign of a city anywhere, "Would you like to see it?" asks Raina.

"Yeah." says Celli.

"There it is." says Raina.

Celli continues to look around unaware of where the city truly is, Alisana steps over to her and grabs her shoulders to spin her around and then tilts her head upwards, "Look up" she says, Celli looks to the sky and sees Nobusflo floating high in the sky, "Ho-Ly-Cow"

"Are we going there?, How are we getting up there?, How does it stay in the sky like that?" says Celli, very excited with many questions.

"Calm down." says Alisana, lightly laughing.

"I am, I know, I'm sorry, It's just...wow...lets go." says Celli, "How do we get there?" she asks.

"We fly." says Raina.

"Fly?" asks Celli.

At that moment Celli freezes after feeling a chill on the back of her neck, as she slowly turns around a very large insect becomes visible and hovers a few feet away from her, she screams in its face and runs for cover behind Alisana and Raina, "What the.." she shouts.

"Don't be afraid. It is just a Fenri, it will not harm you." says Raina.

The Fenri are insect like creatures that live in harmony with the Nox on Gaia, they're friendly and can grow up to twelve feet long with a wingspan of twenty feet, this makes them perfect for transport between the surface of Gaia and the Nox city that hovers in the skies above.

"What does it want?" asks Celli.

"Nothing. It is out transport." says Raina.

"Transport?" says Celli, "You mean you want us to get on that thing?" she asks.

"Yes." says Raina, she and Alisana already walking over to the Fenri and climbing on its back.

"I'm not getting on that thing." says Celli.

"Please yourself but we're going to the city and this is the only way to get there, do you want to come or not?" says Alisana.

Celli is reluctant to go because she is scared of the Fenri but her eagerness, curiosity and excitement of see the city gives her the motivation to face her fear and so she slowly walks around the Fenri and gets on its back, she closes her eyes and grabs hold of Alisana for dear life, "Just tell me when its over." she says.

The Fenri, together with the girls on its back, flaps its wings and slowly lifts off the ground before gently turning and accelerating towards the city in the sky.

* * *

 **P7J-281**

* * *

Colonel Ryan, captain of the Earth ship U.S.S Lincoln, came stumbling unexpectedly through the gate at Stargate Command, he was badly injured and died in Teal'cs arms moments after arriving.

A quick examination of his body revealed that although he was bleeding quite heavily from his wounds it was a heart attack that killed him, screaming in to Teal'cs face just before he died would indicate that he died from fear, he was literally scared to death.

A meeting was held in the briefing room to determine what was happening, numerous attempts to contact the U.S.S Lincoln had failed and the fact that Colonel Ryan returned to Earth through the Stargate instead of on his ship in such a state and without his crew brings up even more questions.

With the help of Homeworld Command they were able to determine the coordinates of the U.S.S Lincoln's last transmission and SG-4 and SG-7 under the command of Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c were assigned the mission to locate them. The region of space where the last transmission took place contains only a handful of planets with Stargates so they set out to search each of them for any sign of the ship and its crew.

The search team finished checking their fourth planet with no sign of them and now head for the fifth planet, P7J-281, they emerge from the Stargate, the planet has two suns and the surface temperature is a scorching 42 degrees.

Mitchell reaches in to his vest and pulls out his sun glasses, "Okay boys and girls you know the drill, Ferris, Kirkland, you guard the gate, the rest of you fan out."

Lt Taylor is the teams technician and in charge of sensor equipment they brought with them in order to scan for radio signals and energy signatures, he began monitoring his equipment the moment he stepped through the gate and believes he's found a signal, "Colonel, I've got something."

"Please tell me its sunscreen" jokes Mitchell, walking towards Taylor.

"A signal, it's weak but it's there." says Taylor.

"Radio signals?" asks Mitchell.

"Can't say. I think the microwaves from the suns are interfering with the sensors, I can't tell you what it is but it's coming from that direction." says Taylor, pointing South-West.

"Did he say microwaves?" asks Kirkland.

"I believe he did." says Teal'c.

"Oh don't worry the levels aren't dangerous.." says Taylor, "..as long as we don't stay too long." he adds.

"How long?" asks Mitchell.

"An hour..tops." says Taylor.

"Alright, you guys keep doing what you're doing and Teal'c and I will check it out." says Mitchell, he pats the young lieutenant on the back, "..good job Taylor."

* * *

 **SGC: Infirmary**

* * *

When Jack found out that Sam was in labour he ran faster than he's ever ran in his life through the corridors of the SGC and he's just arrived at the infirmary.

"Sam." he shouts, coming through the door out of breath and rushing to Sam's side, he picks up and holds her hand, "I'm here."

"What took you so long?" moans Sam.

"Alisana just told me, I got here as quick as I could." replies Jack.

Sam is understandably breathing quite heavily but Dr Lam has some concerns, she's at the opposite side of the bed listening to the baby's heartbeat and scanning the display on the monitoring equipment with her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asks Sam, mothers intuition starting to kick in.

Dr Lam quickly stands straight and places the stethoscope back around her neck looking concernedly at the vitals monitors.

"Doc?" says Jack.

"Carolyn, what's happening?" asks Sam.

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about." says Dr Lam.

* * *

 **P7J-281**

* * *

Mitchell and Teal'c headed South-West to try locate the source of the signal detected by Taylor, they've been walking for almost an hour over the dry dusty ground with the heat of the sun bearing down on them, they finally stop for a break when they reach the edge of a wooded area and radio back to inform the others of their progress.

"We'll keep heading South-West for another hour, if we don't find anything we'll head back before nightfall." says Mitchell, "...that's if this planet has a nightfall." he adds.

\- "Copy that, Colonel."

Mitchell throws his backpack to the ground and sits on top of it after getting out bottles of water, he passes one to Teal'c and they take a short break and relief from the heat and dehydration.

"Teal'c, tell me something buddy. How is it that we both walk the same distance at the same pace and under the same excruciating heat, yet I'm wet while sweating from head to toe and you..you haven't even broken a sweat?"

"Stamina." says Teal'c.

"Stamina?" throws back Mitchell.

"Stamina." says Teal'c.

"Oh – well whatever, it's hot." says Mitchell, tipping the bottle above his head and feeling the relief of the cool water dripping on to his head and down the sides of his neck, "How far do you think this forest goes?" he asks.

"Quiet." says Teal'c.

"It was just a question." says Mitchell.

"Be silent!" says Teal'c with urgency.

"What is it?..." says Mitchell, that suddenly out of the dark shade of the forest, from all angles, a group of fifteen men and women come rushing out and surround them with weapons pointed at them.

"Wohw, wohw, wohw, don't shoot, don't shoot..." shouts Mitchell, he recognises them by their uniforms, they're members of the U.S.S Lincolns crew, "..I'm Colonel Mitchell of SG-1." he adds.

The group surrounds them in tighter formation and takes Mitchell and Teal'cs weapons before forcing them to their knees.

"I do not think they heard you, Cameron-Mitchell." says Teal'c.

"They heard me." says Mitchell, "We're from the SGC, what the hell is going on." he asks.

Members of the group begin to speak but in short to the point sentences.

"You are nothing."

"We are everything."

"You must deliver..." a man approaches Teal'c and holds a military issue knife to his throat, "..or you will die." he says.


	3. Vulnerability

**Gaia**

* * *

The girls made it safely to Nobusflo and stepped off the Fenri in the heart of the flying city, both Alisana and Celli take a moment to look at the amazing sight around them.

The centre of the city is a large open space with a beautiful fountain with golden flowing water, buildings of stone and metal bordering around them, the Ancients clearly had some architectural influence here, people walking around going about their day and everyone seems cheery and happy.

However, the city isn't populated only by Nox, members of other races are scattered around, some familiar, some unfamiliar and others, well, they have no idea what they are, a lot of vegetation appears to be moving and seemingly alive.

"This place is amazing, from what Colonel O'Neill told me about your people I never expected your world to look like this. I mean...look at it. Its amazing." says Celli.

As they're walking through the city they pass a dome shaped building with flashing blue pulsing lights coming from inside, Celli's enthusiasm and excitement for engineering and technology kicks in, "Is that what keeps this place in the air?" asks Celli, gazing in to the building through the open doorway, "Can I see it?" she asks.

"Perhaps later. We must first begin our training" replies Raina, "This way." she adds.

They make their way towards an old church like structure, sitting slightly crumbled and sunken in the ground, at the top of a grassy hill.

They enter through a large creaky wooden door in to partial darkness, the room appears empty with only one other door at the end of the room and the only light shining through clear patches on the dirt covered windows.

"Okay. This is what I expected your world to look like." says Celli, glancing around the inside of the old building and looking unimpressed, "This place is a dump." she adds.

Alisana shakes her head and turns to Raina, "Why are we here?" she asks.

"We are here to begin your training." says Raina.

"In this dump?" asks Celli.

"Celli" snaps Alisana.

Celli shrugs, "Well it is." she says.

Raina lightly grins at her, "It is not as spectacular as the rest of the city but many Nox children have trained here for thousands of years, it is perfectly adequate." she says.

"If you train children here you should think about cleaning it up a little." says Celli.

"No child has trained here for more than 400 years." says Raina.

"But you said children have trained here for thousands of years?" questions Celli.

"And they have. Nox live long lives and age very slowly, they also reproduce slowly, there hasn't been a child birth here for...many years." replies Raina.

Raina then steps in to the middle of the room, outstretches her arms and closes her eyes, then like magic a brilliant bright light fills the room, flowing from her body and covering every wall, the inside of the building changes and looks like it was only built yesterday.

"Wow" says Celli.

"Pretty cool huh" says Alisana.

"Oh yeah." says Celli.

"So what does my training involve, where do we start?" asks Alisana.

"First we must discover which type of abilities you have." says Raina.

"Fine, how do we do that?" asks Alisana.

Raina takes her by the hand and stands her on a stone circle on the floor in the middle of the room, a circle made of strange symbols, then Raina backs away.

"Now what?" asks Alisana.

"You must surrender yourself, you must be at your purest and most vulnerable state, only then will the circle reveal your power." says Raina.

"Okay, I'm standing here and I'm feeling pretty vulnerable..and pure..I guess." says Alisana.

"Not quite." says Raina.

"Then how do I become pure and vulnerable?" asks Alisana.

"Remove your clothes." says Raina.

"Excuse me?!" says a shocked Alisana.

* * *

 **Stargate Command**

* * *

General Landry is in the gate room awaiting the arrival of SG-4 and 7 after they dialled back to Earth before their scheduled check-in time, surrounded by armed marines he stands and watches them rush through the Stargate.

Colonel Kirkland comes through the gate propping up a member of his team.

"Medical team move in." orders Landry, as the medical team rush to his aid Landry meets Colonel Kirkland at the foot of the ramp, "What happened?" asks the concerned General.

"We detected a radio signal on P7J-281 and Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c went to investigate, a few minutes ago two more suns began to rise above the horizon then a couple of our men starting getting really sick and the temperature on the planets surface was increasing, we couldn't stay there any longer, Sir, we had to come back." says Colonel Kirkland

"Where are Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c now?" asks Landry.

"We don't know, Sir. We tried to radio them but couldn't make contact."

"Get checked out, I'll get SG-8 to go find them." says Landry.

"No. I mean, if I may Sir, the temperature on the planet was almost 80 degrees when we left and it was rising really fast Sir. I wouldn't recommend sending anyone back there, it would be suicide." says Taylor.

General Landry reluctantly accepts his recommendation, "Get to the infirmary, get yourselves checked out." he says.

* * *

 **P7J-281**

* * *

Mitchell and Teal'c set off in search of a signal source, they made it over the dry dusty terrain and reached the start of a forest area, once there they were quickly ambushed by a large group of people who turned out to be members of the U.S.S Lincoln's crew, the crew they had been searching for, but instead of relief at being rescued, the crew took them prisoner at knife point and took them back to their camp.

Teal'c slowly awakes, his eyes focus and he looks around, he tries to move and then feels that his arms are bound and as he glances over his shoulder he realises he's bound to Colonel Mitchell, sitting on the ground tied back-to-back.

"Colonel-Mitchell" says Teal'c, trying to wake him, "Colonel-Mitchell!" he shouts, loud, but not so loud as to be heard by anyone else.

Mitchell wakes up sharply, "Teal'c" he says.

"Do not shout." says Teal'c, "We appear to be prisoners." he says.

"Where the heck are we?" asks Mitchell.

"It appears we are in a tent. I have been trying to remove our restraints but it is proving difficult." says Teal'c.

Mitchell tries to wriggle his arms free, he fails and gets rope burn around his wrists, "Yep, that's pretty tight." he says, "I think they hit me on the head pretty hard, my ears are humming." he adds.

"I hear it too, Colonel-Mitchell." says Teal'c, he manages to find a small rock on the ground beneath them, it isn't very sharp but he should be able to use it to slowly cut through the rope.

"I do not believe the crew recognised us." says Teal'c.

"I think they did." says Mitchell.

"Then why have they restrained us?" asks Teal'c.

"I have no idea." says Mitchell, "What was it the French guy said to me... _They are everything, we are nothing_ , deliver or die..what do you think he meant by that?" he asks

"I do not know. It does not sound good." says Teal'c.

Moments later a man enters the tent, he stands and looks at them both with a deep stare and blood shot eyes, he looks like he hasn't slept for a week, "Deliver" he says.

Mitchell struggles to see the man having his back turned against him, "What did he say?" he asks.

"Deliver" says Teal'c.

"Deliver what?" asks Mitchell.

"I do not know." says Teal'c.

The man rushes around to stand in front of Mitchell, "Deliver" he says.

"Deliver what?, I don't know what you're talking about." says Mitchell.

The man puts a knife to Mitchell's throat, "Deliver!"he growls.

"What?, deliver what?, you got a postcard you want sending or something." says Mitchell.

The man rushes back around to Teal'c, "Deliver" he growls, right in his face.

His timing couldn't have been better, Teal'c managed to slice through the rope just enough so he could use his strength to snap the rope off his hands, at the same time he lunges forward and grabs the knife from the man's hand and head-butts him knocking him unconscious.

"Good job, Teal'c." says Mitchell, standing and rubbing his wrists, "I think we should get out of here." he adds.

"Indeed." says Teal'c.

Mitchell rifles through the man's clothes looking for anything of use, a gun, a radio, but finds only a half eaten ration bar, "Let's go." he says.

He and Teal'c look out of the tent and after seeing that it's all clear they silently walk out and make their way behind the tent but as they're walking away they see the tent is by the edge of a cliff, they look down and are shocked to see the U.S.S Lincoln on the surface below, the crew seem to be dismantling the hyper-drives.

As they're distracted by the sight of the ship they're once again captured by the crew who rush them from behind.


	4. Fear

**Gaia**

* * *

After the girls made it to the Nox city, Nobusflo, they eventually made their way up a hill at the furthest edge of the city where an old building similar in design to a church they made their way inside to begin Alisana's training.

Raina used her power to transform the crumbling interior of the building, to Celli's amazement, in to a fresh and new space for them to train. Before they could begin the training Alisana had to prepare herself in to a state required in order for her power to be revealed, Raina said she had to be both pure and vulnerable and to the shock of Alisana this strangely required her to remove her clothes.

To the smirks and laughter of Celli behind her, Alisana gave in to Raina's request and reluctantly removed her clothes while standing in the middle of the brightly lit room and handed them to Celli, once all her clothing was removed and given to Celli in a huff, Alisana stood naked on the spot with her arms folded and shivering from the cold chilly air.

"Now what?" snaps Alisana.

"How do you feel?" questions Raina.

"How do I feel?!. Well, cold for one thing...a little humiliated. I'm freaked that someone is going to walk in any second." asks Alisana.

"You feel vulnerable?" asks Raina.

"Yes." replies Alisana.

"Then we are almost there." says Raina.

"Almost where?" says Alisana, her brain ticking with wonder and dread at what could possibly come next, "What next?" she adds.

Moments later on the floor beneath her feet, water bubbles up around the circle of symbols and then suddenly gushes up in to the air like a geyser for what felt like quite a long time but was only seconds, the water dispersed and Alisana was left cold, wet and shivering in the middle of the room.

Celli laughs so much she can hardly breath and falls to the floor with laughter, "Oh I wish I had my phone to take a picture." she says.

Alisana stands angrily and blows the water droplets off her nose, "What!" she says, through her shivering clanking teeth, "What the heck was that all about" she adds.

"And now you're pure." says Raina.

"Pure. By pure you meant clean?" asks Alisana.

"Yes." replies Raina.

"You could have just ASKED me to get a wash" snaps Alisana.

"The water that now drips for your body comes from the core of the planet, it is in the purest form, it not only cleaned your body but also cleansed it, you are now pure and vulnerable." says Raina.

Alisana wants so badly to walk over to Raina and slap her across the face, but she doesn't, she understands that this all must have a purpose, but if it turns out that this was a stupid initiation of some kind then Raina better run.

"What do we do from here.." says Alisana, just as she finishes asking that question she screams as she's suddenly engulfed in flames as if exploding into a fireball.

"Oh my God, what the hell." shouts Celli, as she watches helplessly from the back of the room as Alisana dances around in a circle screaming, "Do something, help her!" she shouts.

"No, do nothing." says Raina.

* * *

 **P7J-281**

* * *

Mitchell and Teal'c managed to escape the tent where they were being held captive by the U.S.S Lincoln's crew but were recaptured only moments later when they stopped at the edge of a cliff upon seeing the U.S.S Lincoln on the surface below being disassembled by the crew, they were taken down in to the canyon and bound once again and forced to their knees in the dirt while the crew continue to do whatever they're doing around them.

A man who appears to be in command of the others approaches them, like the rest of the crew he is pale, his eyes surrounded by blackness like he hasn't slept for weeks and his eyes bloodshot and determined looking.

"Colonel Mitchell. Teal'c...of SG-1"

"Yeah...and you are?" asks Mitchell.

The man points to a badge on his torn uniform.

"Yeah it says Major Hendricks, but I've read Hendricks file and I know he's a good man and wouldn't be doing this. Let's cut the bull, who or what are you and what do you want?" asks Mitchell.

"I am nothing, as you are nothing. They are everything."

"If you're going to kill me, please do so quickly." says Teal'c, losing his patience and unable to stand anymore of there dribble.

"Easy Teal'c." says Mitchell.

"I do not know how much more of these riddles I can take, Colonel-Mitchell." says Teal'c.

Hendricks kneels before them, "No riddles, just truth. Now...deliver!" he says.

Mitchell shakes his head, "Dare I ask." he mumbles, "Deliver what?!" he snaps.

"Deliver the vessel."

"Vessel, you mean a ship, you want a ship?" asks Mitchell.

"DELIVER THE VESSEL..." shouts Hendricks, he then grabs Mitchell's head and turns it to view the people to the right of them, they have the Lincoln's hyper-drive core removed from the ship and activated at that precise moment, "...or Earth will be no more." he says.

"I believe the humming sound of the hyper-drive indicates the protective casing has been removed." says Teal'c.

"Turn it off." says Mitchell, "Turn it off now!" he shouts.

"You have one hour to deliver the vessel." says Hendricks, he then stands and walks away.

"What vessel? I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you doing this?" shouts Mitchell.

"Do not worry, the ship will no longer fly, and the hyper-drive is much too large to fit through the gate." says Teal'c.

"The whole drive, maybe, but the Trinium core isn't." replies Mitchell.

* * *

 **Gaia**

* * *

After Alisana became 'pure' and 'vulnerable', at least by Raina's terms, she suddenly and violently burst in to flames, after a couple of minutes of sheer panic and dancing around screaming, the flames subsided and formed around her, like a second skin around her body and she looked as though she was made of fire, then in a puff of smoke the flames vanished and she was herself again.

It takes Alisana a moment to realise and stop screaming, "Oh..Oh..what the..what.." she repeats.

"Calm down, Alisana." says Raina.

"What the hell was that?!" asks Alisana, "I was..I was on fire." she adds.

"This is totally freaking me out." says Celli.

"Your power has been revealed." says Raina.

"Great, she's a pyromaniac." says Celli.

"The power to set myself on fire, what kind of power is that." says Alisana.

"The fire is the essence of your power, in its purest form. Now you must learn to control it." says Raina.

* * *

 **Stargate Command: Infirmary**

* * *

Jack is in the infirmary at Sam's bedside as she continues going through her long labour, it has been a number of hours now since she started and the baby is still no closer to being born, Sam is on the bed in her white hospital gown, knees in the air, her forehead covered in sweat, screaming loudly and crushing Jack's hand every few minutes as she screams her way through a painful and long labour.

"Sam..Sam my hand...Sam!" moans Jack, he pulls his hand out of her tight crippling grip, "..God!" he moans.

"What?" growls Sam.

"Go easy on the hand." says Jack.

"Painful?" asks Sam.

"A little, yeah." says Jack.

"Nothing compared to what I'm going through." growls Sam, "Give it, give me hand, Jack." she says.

Jack holds her hand again, against his better judgement.

Sam begins to push again.

Dr Lam becomes increasingly concerned about how long the baby is taking to breach, when Sam's contraction stops she takes the opportunity once again to listen with the stethoscope and doesn't like what she's hearing, "Sam, I'm going to need you to stop." she says.

"What, why?" asks a gasping Sam.

Dr Lam lifts up her gown and spreads gel over her stomach and begins an ultrasound scan, the scan is blurred and unclear but she still has concerns, "Nurse.." she shouts over her shoulder, "..prepare the operating room." she adds.

"Doc?!" says Jack, understandably concerned.

"I'm sorry, I think the baby is in distress. I'm going to have to do an emergency caesarian." says Dr Lam.

"What. What does that mean, is the baby ok? Will it be ok?" asks Sam, "..Carolyn, talk to me." she begs.

Dr Lam knows Sam wants an answer but she can't give her one at this time, she knows it could go either way, she simply returns a semi-reassuring smile, "Let's move." she says to the nurse.


	5. Unknown

**P7J-281**

* * *

After realising that Major Hendricks plans to send the unstable hyper-drive core back through the Stargate to Earth, Mitchell and Teal'c know that it is more urgent than ever that they escape, there are too many crew members on the ground for them to take them all on, no, the only option is to flee and some how warn Earth of what is going on.

A man feeds water from a bottle to Mitchell and Teal'c and then walks away.

"Thanks." says Mitchell.

They see the crew over their shoulders removing the Trinium core from the hyper-drive and know that time is now running out.

"We must escape, Colonel-Mitchell." says Teal'c, strategically scanning the immediate area with his eyes.

"I know." says Mitchell.

"The barrels." says Teal'c.

"Yep." says Mitchell.

* * *

 **Gaia**

* * *

After a really unusual test of purity and vulnerability, Alisana's power was revealed, the essence of her power is fire. She was very shocked and freaked out about it at first but eventually calmed down and embraced it, Raina has been teaching her to use and control her abilities for a number of hours and she is progressing well.

Still standing in the middle of the room, Alisana faces two pedestals standing around her, her current task has been to move them using nothing more than thought. After failing the test the first time by accidentally setting them on fire, she has now managed to move the pedestals.

"I did it." shouts Alisana, with feelings of great accomplishment.

"Very good." says Raina, she waves her hands causing the pedestals to vanish, a ball of wicker appears hovering in the air above her head, "Now for your ne\\\t test." she says.

"Do you want me to move it?" asks Alisana.

"No. I want you to set it on fire." says Raina.

"That shouldn't be too difficult." says Celli, sitting bored in the corner of the room.

"I can do that." says Alisana, taking a determined stance. She was about to focus her power on the wicker to set it on fire but it suddenly moved and started flying in random patterns around the room, "Seriously." she says, realising Raina isn't going to make this easy.

"Set it on fire." says Raina.

Alisana shakes her head and retakes her stance following the wicker around the room with her hands, several balls of fire shoot from her palms as she tries over and over to hit the wicker which speeds up every time she misses, then she finally strikes it.

The wicker catches fire and burns quickly, Alisana celebrates as it turns to ash and falls to the ground, "Sweet. You didn't think I could do it, did you?" she says, she turns around and falls silent when she sees two other people standing beside Raina, it's Lya and a much older woman she doesn't recognise.

"Yes you did." says Raina.

"Lya?" says Alisana, "Oh my God." she says realising she's still naked, she rushes over and grabs her clothes from Celli and quickly gets dressed, "..uhm...hi" she says.

"Hello." replies Lya.

"Are you here to watch me train?" says Alisana

"I'm afraid your training has come to an end." says Lya.

"What? Why?" asks Alisana., "I'm getting better. Raina, do the pedestals again, I want to show Lya what I can do." she adds.

The old woman steps slowly over to Alisana, she's quite short causing Alisana to look down at her, the woman looks curiously at Alisana as if examining her with her eyes, even sniffing her, "Furl." says the woman.

"Furling." says Alisana, correcting the old woman.

The woman grunts, "You believe this child to be the one?" she asks, clearly not directed at Alisana.

"She is." says Lya, "Can you see it?" she asks.

"The one what?" asks Alisana.

"I see many things. I see a child, I see goodness, I see power.." says the woman, she pulls Alisana's head down and pulls open her eyelids before gazing, uncomfortably close, in to them, "..there is also blackness behind her eyes." she adds.

Alisana bats her hands away from her eyes, "Ouch. That hurt." she moans, rubbing her eyes.

The old woman turns and walks back to Lya, "Darkness." she says.

"What do you mean darkness? What does she mean?" asks a nervous Alisana, "..will someone tell me what's going on." she shouts.

The woman faces her again, "Lya believes you are the one." she says, "We will soon find out, Furl." she adds.

"Furl-ing!" shouts Alisana, correcting her once again.

The woman then vanishes in to thin air before her eyes.

"Lya, what is going on?" asks Alisana.

"The races have been summoned, you must come with me." says Lya.

"Summoned?" questions Alisana.

"The Sumidel has been opened, the alliance of races must attend. I have been chosen to represent the Nox, as you are the only known Furling in this galaxy, you have right of council to represent your people at the Sumidel, you must come with me." says Lya.

"Summoned by who, was it the Ancients?" asks Alisana.

"That we will discover when we arrive." says Lya, she turns to Celli, "Raina will take you back to the Stargate so you can return to Earth." she says.

"I'd like to come with you." says Celli.

"I am sorry, you can not attend. You must return home. I can see you're concerned but there is no need, I will ensure Alisana returns home after the Sumidel." says Lya.

"Okay." says Celli.

* * *

 **P7J-281**

* * *

With time running out, Mitchell and Teal'c come up with a plan to make their escape and get the hell out of dodge, as Mitchell puts it.

Teal'c knows that with the Trinium core removed from its containing chamber in the hyper-drive, the outer core is only moments away from breaching which gives them only 20 minutes before the core overheats and explodes, the resulting explosion will not only kill everyone on the planet but destroy the planet itself.

However, the breaching of the outer core will give them the advantage they need, for a period of 3 minutes after the core breaches it will create a very strong magnetic field that could aid their escape.

"Yo, Hendricks." shouts Mitchell, calling him over.

Hendricks comes and stands in front of him, just stands and doesn't speak.

"We've got what you want." says Mitchell.

"Deliver." says Hendricks.

"Yeah, we'll deliver what you want." says Mitchell, he knows that Hendricks isn't himself and that he may not be the smartest grape on the vine in his current state, "Just untie us and we'll give it to you." he says.

Hendricks stands firm for a moment and then hesitantly pulls the knife from his belt and cuts away both their restraints, he stands firm again as Mitchell and Teal'c get to their feet, "Deliver." he groans.

"Now?" says Mitchell.

"Now." confirms Teal'c, he rushes toward Hendricks and tackles him to the ground, taking his knife and knocking him unconscious, he then follows Mitchell as they both run towards a stack of barrels.

As the crew see what happened and chase after them, they prepare themselves behind the barrels. A few seconds later the core breaches and an electromagnetic field is emitted, Mitchell and Teal'c then push and kick several barrels towards the hyper-drive components, they only had to nudge them a little, the magnetic field did the rest for them.

The crew chasing them suddenly stop in their tracks as barrel after barrel zooms through the air towards them, the barrels are pulled rapidly towards the Trinium core and surround it.

Just before they're about to turn and run, Mitchell spots a label on one of the remaining barrels, "Uhm, Teal'c. Did you know these were fuel barrels?" he asks.

"Indeed." replies Teal'c.

"Are you nuts. Why didn't you tell me?" shouts Mitchell.

"I believed it was obvious. What did you think was contained within the barrels?" asks Teal'c.

"I thought it was water or..or..something. I don't know...you know what, lets just get out of here before those things go up." says Mitchell, they both head off running in to the woods.

* * *

 **Stargate Command: Operating room**

* * *

Sam was going through a very tough labour that seemed to be taking forever, the only thing keeping her going through the pain and exhaustion was knowing that Jack was there to hold her hand and that it would all be worth it once their baby was in her arms.

A long way in to her labour, Dr Lam discovered something wrong, not only was it taking too long but the babies heartbeat was highly irregular and she believed it was in difficulties, she had no choice but to rush Sam to the operating room to do an emergency caesarian.

Jack initially went in with her, like anything could stop him, but he was ordered out of the room when things went from bad to worse. During the procedure, Sam's body emitted some kind of electrical pulse, only for a moment, like a light-bulb blinking, but it knocked out all the equipment and she suddenly lost consciousness and her heart stopped, it was a tense four minutes but Dr Lam managed to bring her back.

Jack, understandably, went frantic with concern and although his intentions were good, his need to be close to Sam and their unborn child was interfering with the procedure, it was Dr Lam who asked him to leave the room so she could do her job and save them both.

Daniel rushed to his side the moment he heard.

"I should be in there with her." says Jack, sitting fidgeting on a chair by the door.

"I know." says Daniel, sitting beside him with his arm around him, giving him comfort like only a best friend can.

Jack sits with his head in his hands, crying, not blubbering, just the odd tear running down his face, he raises his head, "I...I can't lose them, Daniel. Either of them." he says.

"You're not going to lose them. I promise you, you're not going to lose them." says Daniel, "They're in the best hands, Jack. The very best." he adds.

Jack rocks back and forth in his seat and then quickly stands up.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asks Daniel.

"I need to get back in there." says Jack.

Daniel stands and grabs him, "No, Jack. Let them do there job." he says.

"Let go of me, Daniel!" shouts Jack, fighting to be released.

"No." says Daniel, "No!" he says.

Jack gives in as his emotions get the better of him, he falls in to Daniels arms and his tear ducts open up and release the tears he's been holding back.


	6. Mysteries

**P7J-281**

* * *

Several minutes after Mitchell and Teal'c fled in to the woods to make their escape, they heard a deafening boom as the fuel barrels in the canyon exploded, luckily they'd got a safe distance away but the shock wave knocked them off their feet as it tore through the woods behind them.

A giant cloud of black smoke could be seen in the distance behind them as they got back on to their feet.

"Wohw." says Mitchell, "There go the barrels I guess." he adds.

"Indeed." says Teal'c.

"Why didn't the core go off?" asks Mitchell.

"I believe the heat of the explosion and from the suns above was not sufficient enough to overheat the core." says Teal'c.

"Oh.." says Mitchell, "..how do you know this stuff?" he asks.

"Colonel-Carter explained it to all of us during a briefing several weeks ago." says Teal'c.

"Really? I don't remember that." says Mitchell.

"I did not think you would, considering you were sleeping for most of the briefing." says Teal'c.

"In my defence it was pretty boring." says Mitchell, "Anyway, lets get out out of here." he adds.

* * *

 **Stargate Command: Operating Room**

* * *

Daniel has managed to some degree to calm Jack down but he still wants to get back in to the room to be with Sam, he's stopped in his tracks when Dr Lam comes out.

Jack rubs his eyes and sniffs back the tears, "Doc. How is she?" he says, "Can I go back in?" he asks.

Dr Lam removes her green hair cap and exhales, "She had a massive internal haemorrhage, the bleeding filled her chest cavity and put pressure on her lungs, that's why she lost consciousness, the loss of blood also caused her heart to stop. We managed to stop the bleeding and stabilise her." she says.

"Is she alright?" asks Daniel.

"She's fine but she's going to need a lot of rest and some follow up surgery." says Dr Lam.

Jack breaths a sigh of relief, "..and the baby?"

"Why don't you come inside." say Dr Lam.

Jack, fearing the worst, rushes by her and bursts in to the room, immediately making his way to Sam's side, she's on the bed with a breathing tube in her mouth and blanket over her with her eyes closed, Jack holds her hand and rubs her forehead, "Oh, Sam. I'm here." he says, kissing her head.

Then he hears a sound coming from behind him, a sound that will stay with him forever, a sound that sends a shiver down his spine, the sound he's been longing to hear, the sound of a baby crying.

He slowly turns around and sees the baby laying in an crib, he steps over to it, stopping for a moment to gasp with joy with his hand over his mouth, "Baby..." he whispers, "..."

Dr Lam stands beside him, "Si\\\ pounds and three ounces." she says.

"Is he...is he okay?" asks Jack.

"She's going to be just fine." says Dr Lam, with a smile.

"She?!" says Jack, "..he's a she?" he says.

Dr Lam lightly laughs, "Yes she is. Would you like to hold her?" she asks, she reaches in to the crib and lifts the baby out and gently hands her to Jack.

"Jack." says Daniel, slowly stepping through the door.

Jack looks at him with the biggest and proudest smile you've ever seen, "It's a girl." he says.

"She's beautiful, Jack." says Daniel, he and Dr Lam stand in silence with smiles on their faces, watching the happiest and proudest looking father they've ever seen holding his beautiful little girl in his arms and gently rocking her side to side.

* * *

 **P7J-281**

* * *

After the fuel barrels exploded, probably killing the crew of the U.S.S Lincoln, Mitchell and Teal'c continued to run through the woods until they reached the outer edge and headed out over the hot dusty desert like ground as they headed back towards the gate.

Running flat out for nearly 20 minutes, they're close to the gate and can see it ahead of them but their time is quickly running out and they're now literally minutes away from life or death and the scorching heat isn't helping.

Mitchell stops after hearing a thud and as he looks over his shoulder he sees Teal'c laying on the ground, "Teal'c." he shouts, heading back for him, "Come on buddy it's not much further." he says.

As he helps him to his feet, Teal'c falls back to the ground with a light groan of pain, Mitchell sees blood on the ground by his leg, "You're hurt." he says.

"A piece of shrapnel punctured my leg. You must continue without me." says Teal'c, always thinking of others ahead of himself.

"Yeah, right." says Mitchell, having none of it, "Get up." he says, forcing him on to his feet, "We're getting out of here together or not at all." he says.

They run and hop to the gate and after making sure no one is around they dial the DHD, Mitchell activates the gate and sends the IDC, "That's it lets go." he says, but as they head for the gate Teal'c slows after sensing a presence, "Colonel-Mitchell" he shouts with concern, his concerns were proven correct when a burst of energy hits Mitchell moments before walking through the event horizon, knocking him in to the air.

Having had the wind knocked out of him, Mitchell sits up with a cough as he catches his breath but before he can get to his feet he sees something appear leaning over him, something invisible suddenly becoming visible, but like a hallucination, it's looks like a woman but with long black fingernails, blackened rotten fang like teeth, dirty slightly scaly skin and big wide green eyes.

As her, or whatever it is, eyes connect with Mitchell's, he stops, her gaze is hypnotic and is the seconds go by Mitchell's eyes turn black and bloodshot and she whispers to him, with a snake like hiss in her voice, "Deliver"

Teal'c was looking on unsure of what to do but after seeing Mitchell's eyes change he knew he had to act, he ignores the pain in his leg and rushes forward, tackling the woman off of him, they roll struggling with each other on the ground, she scratches his arms and hisses in his face with spit, she's incredibly strong and time is running out which leaves Teal'c with only one option, he takes out the knife he took from Major Hendrick's and plunges it through her neck.

Teal'c rolls off her and grabs Mitchell before heading through the gate with only seconds to spare.

* * *

 **Stargate Command**

* * *

Teal'c and Mitchell made it safely back to the SGC where they were immediately taken to the infirmary to be looked after. Teal'c had the shrapnel removed from the back of his leg and was treated for dehydration and exhaustion and will make a full recovery, Mitchell was also treated for dehydration and exhaustion and although it's not known what happened to him, after a few days rest his eyes and personality returned to normal and he was given the all clear.

General Landry attempted to dial P7J-281 several times but a connection was never made, the Daedalus was ordered to swing by on it's way back from Atlantis to investigate and they discovered the planet had indeed been completely destroyed with no sign of the Lincoln or her crew.

A full investigation was undertaken and all involved were interviewed by the I.O.A but they still have no answers, no explanation as to why the entire U.S.S Lincoln's crew committed mutiny and dismantled the ship with a clear intent on using its hyper-drive core to destroy Earth, the meaning of their constant demands to 'Deliver' are still unclear and the mystery woman creature that attacked Mitchell hasn't been identified even after contacting their allies and going through all previous alien encounters and the Atlantis database.

With more questions than answers and with no way to get any answers, the I.O.A closed the investigation and swept the whole incident under the carpet. The public wasn't informed of anything that happened and a story was given to the families of the Lincoln's crew, they were told a malfunction had caused the core to overload and killed everyone on board, they made out like it was a tragic accident.

General Landry, SG-1 and many high ranking officers and officials weren't happy with the lies being told but could do nothing about it, everyone involved was ordered to sign non-disclosure agreements surrounding the entire incident and never speak of it again.

Celli returned to Earth alone and Alisana has not been heard from for more than 48 hours, even the Nox appear to have gone silent and are not communicating. Celli wanted to remain at Stargate Command until Alisana returned but Captain Swanson ordered her back to the Alliance once the ship was repaired and ready to embark on their next mission.

* * *

 **Infirmary: Recovery Room - 72 hours later**

* * *

Jack is by Sam's bed holding his daughter.

Daniel is by Vala's bedside, he rarely leaves it ever since she was infected with the organic radiation he has been with her, waiting for her to wake up.

Sam had a very close call during her caesarian and did in fact die on the table but thankfully brought back by the amazing Dr Lam who also delivered her baby alive and well. She's had a lot of surgery and still has to remain in the infirmary for a few more weeks but she's doing well and even manages to sit up slightly in bed to hold her daughter.

Sam looks at Jack in awe, "How do you do that?" she asks.

"Do what?" he asks.

"Get her settled like that. Takes me ages to get her to stop crying and go to sleep, you pick her up and she's out like a light." says Sam, "I think she hates me." she jokes.

"She does not." says Jack, "It's all in the rhythm, you just have to swing her gently back and forth." he adds.

"Yeah, you try swinging back and forth with 46 stitches in your torso." replies Sam.

"You're doing great, Sam." says Daniel, sitting between her and Vala's beds.

"Thanks, Daniel." says Sam.

Mitchell, Teal'c and Landry come walking in to the infirmary holding gifts for Sam and the baby, Teal'c with a big bunch of balloons hovering above his head, Mitchell with a big teddy-bear and Landry with a box of chocolates.

Sam laughs at the sight of them, they just look funny standing their, "Hey guys."

They all approach and stand around the bed.

"We heard you were awake so we thought we'd take the opportunity to come down and congratulate you." says Landry.

".and see how you were doing." says Mitchell.

"Oh yeah and that. How are you?" says Landry, he hands her the box of chocolates.

"Thanks. I'm feeling better." says Sam, she looks at the big bear Mitchell is holding, "Is that for me?" she asks.

"Well I got it for the baby but you can hold it if you want." says Mitchell, "If that's alright with Teal'c that is." he adds.

Teal'c looks displeased, "I do not understand why someone would give a cuddly representation of a ferocious animal to an infant, bears are also not pink and they do not wear bows in their hair." he says, he then smiles and holds out the string of balloons to Sam, "I brought you balloons." he says.

"It's just a bear, Teal'c." says Mitchell, "We were in the gift shop arguing over this for half and hour." he adds.

"It is inaccurate." replies Teal'c.

Sam laughs once again and sits surrounded by the gifts they've brought her, "I love them all, thanks guys." she says, "I'd hug you but I can't stretch right now." she adds.

"Don't worry about it, you just get some rest." says Landry.

Jack stepped out of the way when they came in to the room, he now makes his way back to them with his baby girl, "Thanks for coming down guys." he says, they gather around him to get a first look at her and they all go gooey and emotional.

"She's got your eyes, Sam." says Mitchell.

"Adorable." says Landry, "Yes you are, beautiful little baby" he adds, speaking like a child to the baby, "Aww." he says.

"She's got your nose too...and your ears...and your mouth." says Mitchell, "You know in fact she looks exactly like you, Sam. I can't see any resemblance to Jack at all." he says.

"Thank God for that." jokes Jack, "She's beautiful like her mummy, yes you are." he says.

"You must be very proud, O'Neill." says Teal'c.

"Oh we are." says Sam.

"Hey, have you thought of a name yet?" asks Mitchell.

Jack steps over to Sam and hands her the baby, "Actually, yes we have." he says and then goes silent for a moment.

"Well?!" says Landry.

"Come on guys, what is it?" asks Daniel.

Sam and Jack share a look, "Guys, we'd like you to meet our daughter, Charlotte." says Sam.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **To be continued in my next story: Vengeance**

* * *

 **VORTEX**

 _The following is a short ending that helps with the series plot and gives clues to what may be coming_

* * *

 **Los Angeles, CA: 02:17AM**

* * *

An elite L.A.P.D anti-terrorist unit has been working on a case for months, a group who call themselves 'The Guardians' have been targeting both government and civilian installations connected with the Stargate program, they've been trying to track the group down for months but they always seem to be one step ahead of them.

They received reliable intelligence on the whereabouts of the group and have had the location under surveillance for the last 7 hours, the surveillance team spotted several people going in including at least one of the suspected leaders of the group.

Knowing this could be their one and only chance to take them down they've mobilised everything they've got, the anti-terrorist unit, lead by Sgt. Riley, together with S.W.A.T have surrounded a vacant apartment building suspected of being the groups may base of operations.

Snipers are positioned on the rooftops of surrounding buildings, members of S.W.A.T have made their way to the roof of the building while the rest surround it at ground level with mobile units waiting two blocks away ready to move in.

Riley gets on the radio, "Are we set, everyone in position?" he says.

"Building is surrounded, awaiting go order."

Riley takes a breath and looks to his team hugging the walls at either side of the entrance, "Move in, move in, go, go, go" he orders, within seconds everyone rushes in to the building from all sides, bashing down doors, S.W.A.T swing from the rooftop and crash through the windows in the top floor, sirens sound out from several police cars driving towards the building and a the sound of helicopter blades echo through the streets.

"Police!"

Flash bangs are fired through the windows on to every floor from the buildings across the street.

"Police. Get down on the floor now."

Everyone is shouting as they make their way through the building and the smoke, up the stairs and checking every room as they push forward.

A few minutes after they entered they all meet on the top floors with no suspects apprehended, the building appears empty with not a soul in sight, it doesn't make sense as the surveillance team clearly sore several people going in to the building less than an hour earlier.

"Clear."

"All Clear."

Riley enters a room on the top floor and removes his mask, "What the hell is going on, you got anyone?" he asks.

"Negative."

"Where the hell did they go?" asks Riley.

"We don't know, Sir, we checked every floor there's no one here."

"They have to be here somewhere." says Riley, "Find them." he shouts, frustrated that after months of work they appear to have slipped through his fingers yet again.

"Yes Sir."

He gets a call on his radio, "Sgt. Riley. We're on the sixth floor, you're going to want to see this."

"On my way." asks Riley, "I'm heading down to six. You guys stay here and find these guys, they're here somewhere, rip the damn walls down if you have too, just find them." he shouts.

Riley head down the stairs to the sixth floor and meets a member of his team standing in a doorway, "What is it?" he asks.

"Take a look."

He enters the room and sees boxes and tables lining the walls, tables covered in all type of guns, grenades and explosives, boxes filled with C4, bags of ammonia and uniforms, the walls are covered with documents, pictures and maps.

"Looks like this is definitely their base."

"There's enough explosives here to blow up the city." says Riley, gob-smacked at the amount of weaponry they had.

"I don't think they wanted to blow up the city. Take a look at the back wall."

Riley makes his way to the back of the room, the wall filled with more documents, photos and maps but in more specific detail, there's a blueprint covering the entire wall, a blueprint of Stargate Command, parts of the blueprint is marked out like targets and routes, surrounding it are photos of Stargate Command personnel, mainly General Landry, Teal'c, Mitchell, Jack, Daniel, Alisana, Vala and Sam.

All the photos of SG-1 have big red crosses over them apart from one, Sam's photo is circled and in the middle of the wall.

"Oh my God." says Riley, he turns to look at the weapons and explosives again and then turns to his colleague, "They're going after the SGC." he says.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **...The series continues in my next story**


End file.
